The Difference in the Similarity
by SharpObjects82
Summary: AU- Olivia is married- no kids. Elliot is single, no kids. Still partners, still SVU. Straight from the git- domestic violence, rape/non-con, violence, language. Frank is my OC. Everyone else belongs to Dick Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia quietly opened the front door to her apartment. It was 3 in the morning and she didn't want to risk waking her husband. Lately, it seemed like all they did was fight. They had been married for five years. After dating on and off throughout the academy they had made it official after they graduated. It wasn't a big affair just a few friends and family. Her mother was less than thrilled at the idea. She wanted more for her daughter. She didn't want her daughter working as a cop. She really didn't want her daughter marrying one.

It had been good for awhile but when she made detective before him things got tense. He took a lot of shit from the guys at his precinct and she knew it. He brought it home sometime begging her to tone it down. It wasn't her fault she was good at her job, it wasn't her fault she was smart and had a high closure rate. Things ampt up when she joined SVU and when she was partnered with Detective Stabler. His extremely attractive wife was working sex crimes and partnered with a single, attractive, slightly older partner. She heard the rumors, the whispers. She heard how she and Stabler were screwing, how she was sleeping her way around the department. How she was in sex crimes because she was really just asking for it. How her husband was lucky because she was probably into some very fun and kinky shit. She ignored it all it appeared that he husband couldn't.

She put her purse down on the counter and sighed. She was exhausted. Removing her boots she stretched and wiggled her toes. Her feet ached and her head was starting to pound. She couldn't wait to crawl into bed and sleep. She had to be back at the 1-6 in a few hours but even a few hours rest was welcome. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, cracking the seal and taking a long pull. Her ears perked up and she heard the low sounds of the television. Fuck. He was in the living room. She hoped like hell he was asleep.

Walking in she saw the lights out and the glow of the tv. He was sitting in his recliner. Next to him on the table was a bottle of scotch. She didn't remember that being in the house. He must of had a bad day. Hopefully it was a case-bad day and not a her bad day. Walking softly around the chair she released a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. He was asleep. She reached for the remote and turned the tv off. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over him. She began to walk away, toward the bedroom went she felt his hand wrap around her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Olivia?" He asked, his voice rough and his words slurred.

"Yeah Frank." She replied, in a whisper.

"What time issssit?" He asked sitting up a little. He still hadn't let her wrist go.

"Little after 3am."

That got a response she wasn't ready for. He shot up out of the chair faster than she thought he was capable of for just waking up. He stood next to her and yanked her hard against him. "Did you fuckin just get home? Where the fuckin hell were you?" His anger was palpable in the air.

"Frank, let go of me" Her tone was low as she bit the words out. She stared him down, her cop persona front and present. He got in her face, staring down at her. He was 6'2. At 5'7 he had the height on her. He had weight and strength on her too but she wasn't defenceless.

"I asked you a question, Olivia." He hissed, yanking her arm again. She took her free hand and pushed him hard against the chest. He stumbled a little before he released her wrist and shoved her back. Her back hit the wall and she looked at him in shock. He had never hurt her, never physically took things out on her. They had had some loud fights, some aggressive fights, but only words. He never touched her. She went to move off the wall but before she could he was on her. He slammed her shoulders against the wall hard and it rattled her.

"You been out with him? Been at his place screwin him?" He yelled in her face. His eyes angry, the vein in his forehead popping out.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me" She bit out her eyes flaring with fire.

He released one of her shoulders and grabbed her jaw, his fingers digging in painfully.

"I've had enough Olivia. I've had enough of the rumors, the whispers. I've had enough of my friends givin me a hard time about you. Your fuckin job...your fuckin partner. You're my fuckin wife!" His fingers digging in harder. Spit flying from his mouth.

She had her hands wrapped around his wrist, nails digging in but it didn't seem to phase him. "You are hurting me Frank. Let go!" She was trying not to let the fear she was feeling seep into her voice but she could hear it. She had never seen him like this, never. She brought her leg up and caught him in the gut. He fell back and let her go in the process.

"You have lost your goddamn mind! How dare you put your hands on me like that you bastard! I wasn't screwin my partner. I caught a case. I was at Mercy with a 12 year old rape victim." Frank stood up, able to catch his breath. He was unsteady on his feet. He was still staring her down, anger still raging in his face.

"You are my fuckin wife. My wife!" He hissed.

"So you've said. I don't belong to you. I'm not your property. After this bullshit you can forget that I'm your wife" She got in his face, the last part coming out with harsh whisper. She turned away from him heading to the bedroom. She was going to pack a bag and leave. She wasn't going to stick around tonight. He could sleep this off and sober up. She would reach out to Alex to get the name of a divorce lawyer. She'd had enough. They had been fighting about this for months. Frank kept throwing El in her face, her job in her face. He hated that she worked SVU. She knew that the other cops at this precinct gave him shit about her and her job but he shouldn't let it get to him. She didn't let it get to her. She had put a few people in their place when it had crossed the line but she mostly ignored it and let it go. He wanted her to quit, pick a different precinct. If he had his way she would be locked in computer crimes and barely out there on the streets. The other hot topic for the last 6 months had been kids. They both wanted a family, had talked about it extensively when they first got engaged, married but she wasn't ready. Her career was her focus right now. She was young, they both were, they had time.

She grabbed her gym bag and started throwing things in it that she would need for a few days away. She would stay at the cribs tonight maybe grab a hotel few a couple days. She was at the end of their bed, she was folding a few of her camis and placing them in the bag when she felt Frank walk in the room.

"Where are you goin?"

"Anywhere but here. I'm done with this Frank. We have done nothing but fight and I've had enough." She paused her packing, sighing.

Frank came up behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. His chin resting on her head.

"Olivia, come on. Let's just go to bed. Maybe start tryin for that kid. Everythin will be fine when you are pregnant and you quit the force. I'll work, support the family. You're gonna be a great mom and home, where you're supposed to be." He kissed the top of her head, his arms sliding to her hips as he pulled her back against him. She could feel him semi- hard against her ass.

"You're disgusting Frank. You think that I'm just gonna forget what just happened. Do you even know me? You honestly think that I'm just gonna fuck you and get pregnant with your bastard after this? You think I'm just gonna get knocked up and quit the force? No way, no fuckin way! Get off me you fuckin bastard!" She seethed knocking him in the gut with her elbow and stomping on his instep. He let go of her and stumbled back. She turned and stared at him, outraged.

"You are a piece of work Frank. I don't even know you anymore and it's clear you don't know me. I'm leaving. This, us, we are over. I'm done." Olivia turned and zipped her bag up slinging it over her shoulder. Frank stood at his full height, he was blocking the door.

"Move Frank, don't make this harder than it has to be." She was suddenly exhausted. Months of fights, late night arguments, tears, anger, it all hit her at once and she realized how done with this she really was.

Frank stood there, she could see the thoughts moving in his head, his eyes telling her everything. He knew she was right, this was over. So when he reared back and punched her hard in the face the pain and shock was blinding. He reached for her and grabbed her by the shirt before she could fall to the ground. He tore the bag from her shoulder and threw it across the room.

"NO!" He roared, shaking her. "NO" he spit at her. He quickly grabbed both her wrists and pulled her close. He glared down at her, rage filling his normally kind and smiling green eyes. She didn't know who the hell this was but it wasn't her husband.

"Frank, let me go. You are hurting me." Her voice nothing but a whisper. She pleaded with her eyes. Surely he would come back to his senses and let her go. Instead he smiled, not his normal smile. This was vindictive, evil. She had never seen this part of him, didn't know that it even existed. The right side of her face throbbed. She could feel blood trickle down her cheek. He had hit her so hard he split her skin. She tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened on her wrists to the point she thought he was going to break them.

"You want me to let you go? You gonna go and run to him? You think I'm gonna let you go so you can leave me and fuck him? Never, Olivia, fuckin never!" He screamed at her.

He did let go of her wrists but instead of actually letting her go he grabbed her shirt with both hands and ripped it open. Buttons flying everywhere as he exposed her upper body to him. He grabbed her by the throat squeezing lightly. He was staring at her breasts, licking his lips.

"Frank, no. Please no." She wheezed as his hand tightened more on her throat.

With his free hand he undid the front clasp of her bra exposing her breasts to him. She was starting to see black on the edges of her vision as she tried to breath. "Frank, please….please don't do this" She punched him in the face as hard as she could from this angle with her fleeting strength. He let go of her throat as he held his face where she clocked him. She bent over taking as deep a breath as possible. She tried to move. She needed to get away. She needed to at least get to her phone. She needed help.

Frank had backed up enough that she could take a run at him. She put everything she had into running at him, shoulder first, her whole body slammed him into the wall. She had the freedom to get past the door and she took it. She stumbled into the kitchen grabbing her purse and frantically dumped it on the counter. She found her phone first and instantly called the first number on her speed dial. She hoped like hell that he was home and he was by his phone. She held the phone to her ear and heard his groggy voice. She didn't wait for him to say anything but his last name. "El, help me!" She whispered harshly.

She heard Frank's footsteps coming toward her from the bedroom. She shoved her phone behind the coffee maker. He wouldn't see it and it would still be somewhere El could hear. She ran toward the door, undoing the chain and ripping the door open, she was body slammed, painfully, into the door as Frank used his entire body to pin her to the door.

"You fuckin bitch!" He yelled in her ear. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her backwards. She yelped in pain. "Frank! Stop! STOP!" she screamed as he dragged her back towards their bedroom. She grabbed at his hand and dug into his flesh with her nails, ripping skin and making him bleed. He growled at her and threw her to the ground. He started kicking her in the back. The second kick threw her onto her stomach. The third caught her ribs and she felt something crack. She screamed in pain, begging him to stop, she couldn't stop the tears pouring from her eyes. She forced herself to her side and curled up as tight as she could to protect her body. A few more kicks to her body and he stopped, breathing heavily over her. She was shaking, pain was all she felt. She couldn't breath, couldn't move. She had never felt this before. She had been hit, punched in the face, thrown to the ground, hell even stabbed in the line of duty but this pain, this feeling was overwhelming to the point she thought she was going to vomit.

Frank was standing over her body breathing hard from exherson. He used his foot to push her onto her back. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Frank, baby, please… please stop. I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry. I love you. Please don't do this.. Please stop." She cried desperately. She didn't care if it made her sound weak. She was going to do whatever it took to survive this.

"You're sorry. You love me." He hissed at her. "You are a lyin, fuckin, slut. You are probably doin everyone at the 1-6 aren't you! You probably let Cragen even bend you over his desk. That how you get ahead? That's how you are a higher rank than me. That's how you are this fuckin great cop. You fuck everything with a cock and they give you rewards. You wouldn't be anything without opening your legs and offerin your cunt to them." His voice was low, tone was even. He believed every word he just said. He really thought so little of her. She shook, violently. She couldn't believe this was what was in his head. How had this happened? When had her loving husband turned into a monster?

"Frank…" She started but he cut her off by reaching down and grabbing her belt buckle. He started undoing it and she started to fight him. He responded by backslapping her across the face, hard. Her world started spinning, she lost her fight long enough for him to undo and rip her belt out of her pants. She heard it land someone across the room.

"No, please no" she barely managed to get out before he hit her across the face again. She saw stars. She was going to blackout. She had to fight. If she blacked out she wasn't going to be able to do anything to stop him. She felt him undoing her pants, he did it so aggressively that her middle was lifted off the floor. He ripped her pants off her. She was left in her panties and her open bra. She started to struggle when she felt him on top of her. His knees forced her legs apart. She started mumbling no over and over and begged him to stop. He grabbed her jaw, painfully. He got down in her face and spit at her to shut the fuck up. He was going to remind her who she belonged to, that he was her husband and the owner of her body. That her cunt belonged to him and only him. She was done. She was going to quit first thing in the morning. She was going to get pregnant, stay home and be just his and only his.

His words hit her ears and she fought the bile creeping up her throat. He released her jaw and grabbed her wrists. She had been trying to push him off of her but she wasn't successful. He pinned her wrists to the floor with one hand and the other shoved into her panties. She felt his fingers inside her, aggressively, painfulling penetrating her body. The scream that tore from her throat was something she had never heard escape her. She didn't even believe that it was her that made that noise.

"Oh that's my girl, getting wet for me. My good little whore. You really do like it rough don't you. Is that why you've been fuckin Stabler? He give it to you hard? Pin you down and take you? I'm sorry baby, if I had known that you wanted to be fucked hard, rough and against your fuckin will, I would o' been doin' it for you. I can give you what you need". She shook her head at his words. More tears spilling from her eyes. She wasn't getting wet, she was bleeding. He was kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kissing his way down her neck and chest before he reached her breast and pulled her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it harshly before he bit hard enough to draw blood. She screamed again and he laughed at her. He pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed at her panties and tore them from her body. She felt herself drifting away from reality. Run away, hide Olivia hide, she repeated in her head over and over again.

She heard his zipper and felt him lift her right leg up and over his shoulder. She heard a loud bang and all the sudden his weight was gone, off her body. Instinct took over and she curled on her side tightly, into the smallest ball she possibly could. She heard yelling. Flesh hitting flesh. Something glass breaking. Sounds of a struggle and then nothing. She swore she could hear El, could smell him. Suddenly something soft, warm, was placed over her. Covering her abused flesh. Whatever it was it smelled like Elliot. She felt safe. She was pulled deep into the darkness as she blissfully passed out.


	2. I'm Fine

Pain. Pain was the first thing that registered in her mind. Full body pain. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. She wanted to open her eyes but there was no way in hell she was going to try when she felt like this. Her head felt three sizes too small for her brain. Other things begin to register besides the pain. Sounds were coming to her. Beeping, voices, some quiet some loud. Everything went fuzzy again and then blissful darkness. When she woke again it was quiet. The beeping was still there but no voices. The pain was dulled. She could smell antiseptic. She was in the hospital, had to be. Fuck, she hated hospitals. She risked opening her eyes. The room lights were out, the shades in the room were drawn. She risked looking around. Fuck, she hurt.

"Liv?" His gravelly voice came from her side.

She turned her head toward the voice. Her partner sat next to her bed. She realized that he was holding her hand.

"El…" her voice came out broken, barely above a whisper. Her throat was raw.

"Yeah, I'm here. Hold on.." He said getting up and grabbing the water off her hospital table. He maneuvered the straw down toward her and held it in place while she took small sips. When she was done he set the cup back down and settled next to her again.

She swallowed a few more times, allowing herself to gather her thoughts.

"What happened?" She whispered turning her head towards him.

Elliot sighed. He was worried that between the concussion and the pain medication and sedative they had to give her he was going to have to tell her what that bastard did to her.

"Liv.." he started when she suddenly shot up in the bed.

"Frank" She breathed. The air sucked quickly from her lungs as her abused body protested the sudden movement.

"Woah, Liv. It's okay. He's not here. It's safe. You're safe." Elliot said calmly. One hand on her arm, gently guiding her to lay back down.

"Fuck." she bit out "fuck that hurt." She laid back down slowly. Tears welled in her eyes, spilling over before she could stop them. Elliot reached up gently brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

"It's okay Liv. It's okay." He said holding her right cheek in his palm gently. She let out a shuttered sigh. She didn't even realize she was shaking. There was panic rising in her belly. The tears kept falling and she closed her eyes. El kept her face in his palm while his other hand reached down and gripped her hand. His thumb brushing back of her hand comforting her. After a few moments she was calm enough to think again. She opened her eyes and Elliot moved his hand off her face but kept her hand in his.

"Please…" she started but her voice cracked and she had to stop for a moment. "Please El, please tell me he didn't…." She couldn't say it. She couldn't bring herself to say rape. She couldn't ask if her husband had raped her.

"No Liv, he didn't. There is damage there but he didn't rape you. Bruising and some minor tearing. You were bleeding some. Everything will heal in time." He didn't just mean physically but mentally and emotionally as well. She would heal in time. It would be okay. She wasn't alone, she had him, and the squad. She wasn't able to voice her thanks so she just nodded fighting off tears once again.

"I was told to get the nurse when you woke. They wanted to check on your concussion and other injuries." El said. She opened her eyes and met his. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. Instead of getting up and going to the nurses station he hit the call button. He wasn't leaving her side until she said otherwise. The nurse buzzed in happy to find that the patient was awake. She said she would be in in just a moment and she would page the doctor as well.

A few minutes later the nurse came in and introduced herself to Liv.

"Olivia, I'm so glad to see you awake! My name is Amanda and I'll be taking care of you. Elliot has been telling me that you can be quite a stubborn one and you are going to want to get out of here as soon as possible. So I'm going to do everything possible to get you out that door fast. I'm going to take some vitals and then we are going to check out your bandages and when the doc comes in he will assess your concussion and maybe, just maybe we can get you out of here tonight. You do have someone who can keep an eye on you, right?"

Olivia just stared at her not sure how to respond. "I….um.. .I" Thankfully Elliot stepped in quickly. "Yea, she's got somewhere to go. I've got her." Liv wanted to protest but honestly she didn't have it in her to do so.

"Okay, perfect," Amanda said "I'll need to check your injuries and change your bandages. Elliot if you are going to help her then you will need to hang around. I'll show you how to change the bandages for her and what to look for." Amanda began to take vitals and said she was pleased with the results.

"Olivia, I'm gonna have you sit up and lean forward while I take a look at your back. There are some bruises and lacerations I need to check."

Olivia nodded trying to build up the nerve to do as the nurse asked. Amanda held her hand and wrapped a hand around her bicep. Elliot was suddenly there at her other side. Hand in hers, other hand around her other bicep. She looked up at him gathering her strength from his eyes. He counted to three for the nurses benefit if it was just him and Liv they could of done this without words. She grit her teeth and tried to bite back the cry that ripped from her throat but she wasn't successful. She buried her head in Elliot's arm trying to slow her breathing. A thin sheen of sweat covering her body but she felt cold all the sudden. Elliot placed his other hand around the back of her head holding her in place.

"Easy Liv, breathe in slow" after a few seconds she didn't see stars dancing behind her eyelids anymore she lifted her head from his arm. She nodded and Elilot told Amanda it was fine to proceed. Amanda reached behind her and undid the ties on Liv's gown. Elliot's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He had to be strong. He couldn't let his temper get the better of him. She needed him and he was going to be her. Still the sight of her back, covered in black, blue and purples.

"God, Liv" he whispered, a tear hitting her back as before his could stop it.  
"That good?" Liv tied to bit back a whimper. She was in a good amount of pain but she was going to deal for the moment. She could handle it. There were bandages on several areas on her back and he could see them wrap around her side. He looked up at the nurse, question in his eyes. He was trying hard to remember if he saw blood on her sides but all he could see was that bastard of a husband on her getting ready to rape her.

"There are some lacerations on her back, sides, stomach and chest. Some appear to be deep scratches, some are severe friction burns, we pulled carpet fibers from them. Others are where the skin split from the force of the hits. Only a few needed sutures thankfully. We will have to keep a close eye on the others. We have started you on antibiotics and will send you home with burn cream, antibiotic cream and material for bandage changes." She said the last part looking at Elliot. Of course, he thought, he would have to change most of these.

"Okay, Olivia, we can lay you back again. I need to check the ones on the front." Amanda says as they gently lay her back to settle against the bed again. Before they could adjust or Elliot could avert his eyes the gown had slipped down her arms exposing her front to the room. Liv grabbed the gown working quickly to cover her breasts but it was too late and the image was burned in Elliot's mind forever. Even with the damage from that bastard he had never seen anything more perfect, more amazing in his life. His eyes caught hers and despite everything she had gone through she smirked at him and he knew he had been busted. What his eyes had glazed over, what he chose not to see was the damage beyond the bruises. Scratches, cuts, and bite marks. The damage to her ribs was evident on her flesh. Black and purple decorated her left side wrapping around to her back and front. His heart seized when Amanda moved the gown to the side exposing all this. She said that only two of the ribs were broken but there were several others that were cracked.

Olivia would be down for about 6 weeks because of the two broken ones. Elliot had suffered a few broken ribs in his day and felt for Olivia instantly. He knew she was tough and rarely complained even when in significant pain. He would have to watch her closely to make sure she wasn't overdoing it. Getting her to take pain medication was going to be a constant battle but the biggest fight was going to be keeping her down. She would constantly be at war with him about returning to work before she was allowed. Cragen was going to be in for a hell of a fight.

Thankfully for the partners Liv could handle most of the ones on her front alone. Neither were sure he needed to be treating the damage around her breasts and nipples. After a trip to the bathroom that both Amanda and Elliot helped Olivia with they got her settled back down in bed and she was exhausted. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and while it was suttle, she was shaking.

"Liv, how about we have Amanda get you something to take that pain down?" Elliot asked. He watched as she pinched her eyebrows together and she shook her head.

"I'm fine El." came her breathy reply. Fine. Famous Liv speak for I'm not actually fine but I'm going to tell you I'm fine because I'm a strubbon shit. Elliot couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. "I know you are Liv but humor your best friend and let them give you something to take the edge off." He reached out and took her hand giving it a squeeze.

"Well," she said turning her head to look at him "if it will make you feel better then I'll let them." she squeezed his hand back. As soon as Amanda heard the okay she slipped out the door not willing to make her patient wait. She had a feeling if she took to long the Detective would change her mind and that would only hinder her ability to heal. She needed rest and she wasn't going to get it if she was hurting. Almost as soon as she left she had returned with Olivia's prescribed pain medication. The two detectives were engaged in a hushed conversation and quickly acknowledged Amanda's return but then quickly returned to their little world. Amanda administered the medication through her IV port and left the two in silence.

"Where is he?" Liv asked. She didn't have to tell Elliot who he was, he knew. "The Tombs. He'll be there until Monday. IAB will have to speak with both of you. Him first hopefully. We need to have you at arraignment. The judge will need to see you and the damage that he did. Otherwise he could be released ROR. His lawyer will argue, will fight hard for that. His boys will be there, could cause problems." Elliot never candy-coated his thoughts. He was right though. Frank had never had issues before. His jacket was pretty clean. There wasn't much reason for a judge to hold him unless she could show him one. If he got out, he could try and come for her and there wasn't a guarantee that she would survive the next round. She hadn't even thought about his friends. Damn. They would be there. They already didn't like her much and if it came down to it they would back him. She knew at least her side would be packed too. She wouldn't be alone and she had the bonus of being from sex crimes. They dealt daily with domestic assaults. They had more information, more knowledge, more experience with these kind of crimes. Wow, it hit her hard all the sudden. She was a victim of domestic assault, sexual assault, she was a battered wife. The hand that Elliot wasn't holding suddenly covered her eyes. She suddenly felt overwhelmed and exhausted. Tears were building in her eyes and she didn't want him to see her cry. But it was too late. The tears started streaking down her face.

"Liv, hey, Liv talk to me." Elliot said concern evident in his voice. He knew she had been lost in her own head while she had been silent. He had seen that far off look she got when she is trying to process through something emotional and overwhelming. She shook her head as she drew a shaky breath. He reached up and gently grasped her other hand. She allowed him to pull it away from her face. He brought it to his mouth placing a light kiss on her knuckles and held it in his own. Both her hands in his he said her name again. This time she opened her eyes and met his. He could see it, see the defeat in her beautiful dark chocolate eyes.

"You're not. You are not a victim. You are a survivor. You made it though and you aren't like our other DVs. You aren't going back to him, you aren't giving him another chance. You are strong and tough and amazing and he's not going to win. No one at the house is going to let him but more importantly, you aren't going to let him."

She smiled with a small laugh as a few more tears escaped her eyes.

"Thanks El." She said in a hushed whisper.

"Lay back Liv, get comfortable, get some sleep." He said, brushing some hair behind her ear out of her face.

She laid back and tried to get comfortable. She shifted and squirmed but she couldn't find a spot that worked. Elliot got up and started stuffing the extra pillows on one side of her while telling her to move over and curl on them. With her laying on her right side, arms wrapped around one of the pillows while the others braced and supported her front Elliot, after toeing off his tennis shoes, crawled in behind her. She startled when she felt the mattress dip. "What are you…" she asked but he shushed her. "Trust me Liv." He whispered. He settled in against her on his side. He wrapped his right arm over her hip, hand holding one of the pillows in front of her. The other he tucked under her head, under the pillow. Olivia let out an appreciative groan as all the sudden the throbbing pain in her side settled to a minor ache. "Oh, shit that's so much better." She mumbled into her pillow. Elliot chuckled, placing a kiss on the back of her head. "Sleep Liv." And she did.


	3. Well then

Twenty four hours later and Olivia was free from the hospital sitting in the passenger side of Elliot's Jeep heading to his apartment. Medical supplies from the hospital and her medications sat in a bag at her feet. The hospital sent her home in their loveliest shade of baby shit green scrubs they had. Quite the fitting parting gift if you asked Olivia. Elliot promised her she never looked sexier and that the purple, black and blues of the bruises complemented the shit green nicely. By the time they got to his place she was exhausted. She wasn't really sure what she wanted more a shower or a bed.

Elliot parked and unloaded her from the Jeep. They made it into the lobby when Elliot realized they had a small problem.

"Liv, we have a problem." She pinched her eyebrows together the look on her face all he needed to continue.

"No elevator." He said with a sheepish grin. Her pinched eyebrows turned to a deadly glare the one she got when she was facing off against a perp in the box. Much to Elliot's surprise and if he was honest fear for his personal safety, she started laughing. Well a short burst of laughter because she then grabbed her ribs and almost doubled over in pain. He was instantly at her side giving her support so she wouldn't fall over.

"Alright," she said giving him a fuck-it what the hell other choice do we have, look "let's get this shit show on the road." Chuckling he pulled her right arm around his neck and wrapped his other arm around her waist, low enough to avoid her ribs. He really couldn't do much to avoid the other painful areas. Slowly, one painful step at a time they began the process of climbing the 6 flights of stairs to Elliot's apartment. They made it 2 and a half flights before it was too much and she was sweating and shaking. Elliot helped her lean against the corner of the wall so she could try and catch her breath.

"This…" pant "fuckin" pant "sucks"

"Yeah, I know it does Liv. I've busted a few ribs before. We will get you there." He said hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Ready to give it another try?" He asked and she actually whined.

"Okay, okay. Here hold this." He said and handed her the bag with her medication. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys and gave those to her also. She looked at him questionly. "Don't kick my ass for this when you get better okay."

"Kick your ass?" Suddenly Olivia found herself being lifted into his arms, bridal style. She quickly wrapped her arm around his neck out of fear he would drop her.

"El!" she gasped, "You can not carry me up three flights of stairs!" He scoffed at her with a goofy look on his face.

"Please," he laughed "Like you actually weigh anything" She rolled her eyes at him, shaking his head at him. She settled in his arms and just decided to let him do his thing. She had learned over the years that sometimes it was better just to let him win and go with it. He was a strubbon, Irish idiot but he was her strubbon, Irish idiot. Plus there was an overwhelming sense of safety and security in his arms that she was unprepared for. She felt protected. She felt like she could let go, let go of the control that she felt she always had to have. The walls up, her guard up. As he carried her up those stairs she realized she never felt like this with Frank. She never felt like she could just revelation brought tears to her eyes but she fought them back. She instead, rested her head against his strong chest and let herself relax, even if is was only for just a few moments.

They reached the front door of his apartment and without prompt Olivia grabbed the keys off her stomach where she placed them and opened his front door. He carried her over to the couch and gently laid her down. "I'll grab some pillows and a blanket for you. Once I get you settled in I'm going to run to your place and grab some things for you. Your apartment is going to be a crime scene for a while and it's probably better if you just stay away from the place." He said watching her face trying to gage her reaction. Shockingly she didn't have one.

"Yeah, you're right. As soon as I can I wanna get rid of that place. Good thing the damn place is in my name. It really shouldn't be difficult to get the divorce done. We kept everything separate. Bank accounts, 401k's, everything. I guess somewhere in the back of my head I always knew there was something ...wrong." She sighed. Elliot sank down to his knees in front of her and took both her hands in one of his. The other went to her face and he felt her lean into his hand.

"Liv, you know this isn't your fault. You didn't know, you couldn't of known. You loved him and I know he loved you. Something happened. Something went wrong but it wasn't you. You didn't do this and it's not your fault." He rasped in his low, comforting timber. It was the same voice he used with the victims but it wasn't. It was deeper, more personal. He wasn't treating her like a vic, talking to her like one. He was speaking to her as a friend, a support, a partner.

She didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and met his eyes. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'm sure you are in some pain after the trip up the stairs and you are due for your meds anyway." He stood and grabbed the bag of meds walking into the kitchen to get her water and the medications. Returning to her he placed the meds in her hand and handed her the bottle of water. When he didn't walk away but instead stood there and watched her she laughed. "You wanna check under my tongue too?" He cracked a smile "Just making sure Liv, you aren't the most compliant patient."

"Ha!" She said with sarcasm. "Pot calling the kettle." She swallowed the pills and opened her mouth, even lifted her tongue before sticking it out at him. He laughed again, making his way down to the bedroom grabbing pillows and a blanket for her. He got her settled and as comfortable as possible on the couch. Handed her the remote for the tv, made sure her phone was within reach and took his keys. "I'll be back in an hour. You need anything you call me. I'm going to lock the door behind me. Get some rest Liv." She nodded, already closing her eyes. She was truly exhausted and didn't really want to fight the meds or her body. Walking out the door, he turned to lock it a small smile on his face at the picture of her curled into his pillow, burying herself under his blanket, surrounding herself with his scent, on his couch. His chest tightened and his heart clenched. He felt possessive, protected. She was safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her ever again. The sight of her on his couch just felt overwhelmingly right.

He closed and locked the door and for the first time since this whole thing started he felt calm.


	4. Goddamn it Frank

Olivia was in a haze. She could hear Frank calling her name but couldn't make out anything around her. She couldn't see where she was, there was nothing but fog surrounding her. She was staggering. Pain filled her body but she couldn't remember why or how she was hurt. It sounded like his voice was surrounding her. He was everywhere. She was afraid of him but she didn't know why. She felt the overwhelming need to run from him. He was angry with her, wanted to hurt her. Why was her husband mad at her? What had she done? Had they been fighting again? His voice was getting closer, louder, booming. It shook the ground she was standing on. The haze cleared some and suddenly he was there. He was easily 30 feet tall and standing over her. She fell to the ground in shock at the size of him. He yelled her name and it felt as if her ear drums had burst. She tried to get up but when he took a step closer the shaking of the ground laid her out again. He was reaching down to her and she scrambled backwards in an awkward crab walk, trying to escape him. She was overwhelmed with fear and panic. It felt like she couldn't scream, couldn't breath. All she could do was scramble and try to escape. His hand reached down and closed around her in a crushing gasp. The pain in her body increased immensely and black spots dotted her vision. He used the tip of his thumb to lift her chin toward his face. "You're mine Olivia! MINE!" He yelled over and over again the vibration of his voice running over and through her body with each utterance of possession

Olivia snapped awake. She was gasping for breath, clutching her ribs as her body struggled to settle. Each breath was agnogy. She rolled to her side using her arm to push herself upright. Her body shaking and slick with sweat. Between the nightmare and the pain a wave of nausea struck her and she found herself scrambling to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time for what little was in her stomach to make itself present. The additional pain from vomiting made her vision swim. She saw black spots and felt a cold sweat breakout all over her body. She was trying to regulate her breathing, in through her nose and out through her mouth but she was gripped with another wave of nausea and dry heaved in the toilet again. She let out a frustrated cry as her stomach rolled again. Suddenly there was a large hand on her shoulder and one in her hair and she jumped, trying to pull away. But Elliot's voice whispered behind her and she settled. After a few minutes with no more heaving Liv let El pull her back into his chest his arms coming to wrap lightly around her waist as he sank into his warmth and his comfort. One hand came up to her head and began running his fingers through her hair.

When she started to move he let her up and helped her stand. She quickly reached for a toothbrush and mouthwash and cleaned herself up. Their eyes met in the mirror and El gave her a small smile. "Liv, you are bleeding through your shirt. We need to change your bandages and make sure you haven't torn a stitch." She sighed. "Great" El gave her another small smile and squeezed her shoulder. He lead her out to the living room and toward the couch.

"I was thinking you lay on your stomach on the couch, hug the pillow and I can get you cleaned up and rebandaged." Olivia nodded her head and attempted to remove her shirt and couldn't stop the hiss that came with the motion. Eliot came up behind her and grabbed the hem of her shirt. "Okay if I do this?" He asked in a calm, low voice. She nodded her head, unable to actually respond. She wasn't used to relying on others. Even in her marriage her and Frank led very individual lives. He had wanted her to be more reliant on him in the last year but she wasn't going to suddenly adjust her life. She was independent and she was proud of it.

El lifted her shirt and when he got the arms he had her pull them in one at a time. She wrapped her arms around her breasts. She hadn't been able to put a bra on with the damage that was done to her back and sides. Elliot's eyes were instantly drawn to the cuts and bruises that littered her back. Before he even realized what he was doing his fingers gently traced one of the bruises on her low back. It was dark and ugly, sadly, it looked like it was a kick. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he heard Liv gasp. "God Liv, I'm sorry….I didn't…."

She actually turned around to face him. He could see the bruises, bite marks and carpet burns. She met his eyes and could see the tears in them. "I'm okay El. I'm here. I'm safe. You stopped him." She said. She stepped closer to him so her chest was against him. She let her arms drop and wrapped them around him instead. She hugged him to her as tight as she could He slowly, gently wrapped himself around her and let the tears fall silently. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like them but everything changed when Frank attacked her. They needed each other more than they realized. They would protect each other. Support each other. Comfort each other. They had always had a deep and strong connection. There was something between them that went beyond definition. They were two halves of a whole. Neither felt complete without the other.

After a few minutes El pulled back and met her eyes. He knew she was exposed and he wasn't going to look down. He smiled at her and she returned it. She was okay, they were okay. She was safe with him and he would protect her at all costs. He felt a calm wash over him for the first time since the phone call he got from her. Hearing her screams over the phone had tore him to shreds. He had never driven so fast in his entire life. He was terrified that he was going to get there and find her dead. If he had Frank would have left that apartment in a body bag.

"Okay, you ready?" She asked him. He let out a huff of a laugh before nodding his head. She placed her hands over her breast again and turned away from him. She moved to lay on her front, taking one of the pillows she was sleeping on and held it under her face and chest to give her some support. Elliot came over pulling the coffee table closer to the couch so he could work. He took the first bandage that had the worst amount of blood on it and peeled it back.

"Damn." He whispered

"What?" she said with slight alarm in her voice trying to push herself up some. He placed his hand and pushed her back down gently.

"It's alright. You just popped a stitch. I can clean it up and throw a steri strip over it and we should be just fine but we should keep an eye on it." He said opening up a cleansing wipe and gently cleaned the area.

A half an hour later he had her cleaned up and bandaged changed and redressed. Food had been ordered and she was sitting on the couch while Elliot showered. She had the tv on but the sound was down and she was lost in her own head. The what ifs and what nexts were racing in her head. She was trying to make a plan, something to help her very out of control world feel a little more in her grasp. It would be a little before she could go back to work. She would be okay money wise, she was relatively conservative when it came to spending. She would splurge every so often but truthfully she was never really a person to blow money on shoes and clothes. Although there were a few dresses and red bottom shoes she wanted to get from the apartment. There was no way she wanted to stay in that apartment. As soon as those damn papers were signed that place was going up for sale. She could stay in a hotel until she found a new place. She kept her last name so she wouldn't have to change anything back at least. The sound of her phone made her jump. Without checking the caller ID she picked it up and answered "Benson." She heard a chuckle over the line, "Hey baby" It was Frank. Goddamnit. He either was using his one phone call to bother her or he had someone on the inside that was giving him favors.

Her voice deepened and developed a aggressive bite "What the fuck do you want you sick fuck?"

"Oh baby, don't be like that. I'll be out of here before you know it and we can continue what we started before we were so rudely interrupted by that prick partner of yours. Speaking of where are you? You better not be at his place. I swear to God Olivia if I find out that you are staying with him I'm going to kill him and beat the ever lovin shit out of you!" The anger and the loudness of his voice increased as he started yelling.

"Kiss my ass Frank! You have divorce papers coming to you. I STRONGLY suggest you sign them. We are done. This is over. I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again. Anything you need to say to me you can say through the lawyers." She was glad that he wasn't in front of her because she was shaking. She was so angry and scared at the same time.

He was laughing, it wasn't a happy laugh. It slid across her sink causing goosebumps and a cold sweat to break out over her entire body. She had heard laughs like that from preps in the box. The ones that knew what they had done and had no remorse for their actions.

"Baby, you are mine. You will always be mine. Once you drop these charges and believe me you are going to, we can resume our life and you will be the good little wife you are suppose to be. Pack your shit up. I want you out of his place. Stay in a hotel. I'll get something set up for you and a few of my boys to watch over you until I'm out, then I'm coming for you."

"Go fuck yourself Frank. I'll see you tomorrow at arraignment. We are going for remand and we are going to get it. Believe me _baby_ I'm going to bury your ass. You aren't ever going to see the other side of a cell again." She hissed and hung up throwing the phone across the room. She sat there furious, shaking and breathing hard. Fuck him. He'd lost his goddamn mind. She wasn't going to let this go. She sure as shit wasn't dropping charges. She would do whatever it took to lock him away for the rest of his fucking life.

"Liv?" Elliot's voice came from behind her, she could hear the concern in it. She hoped that he hadn't seen her jump at the sound of him. "You alright?" He asked as he sat next to her on the couch. She nodded her head turning toward him slightly so she could look at him. She instantly felt herself relaxing. The adrenaline and fear leaving her just as quickly as it came. She could smell him, fresh from his shower. She felt safe, protected, loved. She focused on those feelings, wrapping his presence around her like a blanket.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"Enough." He said simply. She nodded her head before moving closer to him and leaning in. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his neck. She took deep calming breaths, taking the smell of him into her lungs and letting it infiltrate every aspect of her body and mind. He was her shelter. It didn't matter what happened outside of this moment, outside of his arms. Little did she know that he felt the same way. As he held her, breathing in her familiar scent, he felt calm wash over him in waves. She was safe. As long as she was with him she was safe and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her that way.


	5. Facing Him

It was several hours later that awareness returned to her. She was confused for a moment by the feel of the body under her. It wasn't her husbands, they never slept this close. She took a deep breath and instantly remembered where she was and who she was with. Her and Elliot must've fallen asleep on the couch. Her ribs were talking to her. Protesting about the uncomfortable angle she had fallen asleep in. She had to get up and move but she knew it would be a painful process. Elliot's arms were still wrapped tightly around her. She began to unwind from him as carefully as she could not wanting to wake him. She made almost a clean break until the pain in her ribs caused her to gasp and clutch her side. It woke Elliot instantly. He shot up standing next to her trying to assess the situation as quickly as possible.

"Olivia?" he asked quickly, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Ribs." was all she was able to say. He gently helped her back down to the couch putting one side of her against the arm rest and shoving the pillows they had been using against her other side for support. He went into the kitchen and quickly returned with a bottle of water and her medication. She took them without question. Neither spoke, they were too tired to even think. After a few moments Elliot held his hand out to her "Come on babe, let's go to bed" his voice was raspy from sleep. It caused a shiver to run through her. She took his hand with a smirk.

"Babe?" He pulled her up slowly helping her stand. She only gave a small grimace but she still held her ribs. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He started walking down the hall with her before she put the brakes on. "El, you only have one bedroom and I'm not putting you out. I'll sleep on the couch, seriously." He pulled her in closer and kissed her forehead lightly. "Liv, I have a king sized bed and is plenty big enough for the two of us. I want you to be close. You've had too many scares in the last few days and I'm not letting you out of my sight, even if we are sleeping." His eyes met hers and she could see the seriousness in them. She knew better than to argue with him when he was like this.

"Okay." was all she said and let him walk her to his room.

When she woke the next morning Liv found herself warm and wrapped in his arms. She wanted to lay there and enjoy the feeling but her anxiety was building quickly. She had another nightmare but since he was still asleep she assumed that she hadn't moved much. Frank had been on top of her and one minute it was like it was when they first married he was passionate and loving, tender and sweet and then just like that he was hurting her. He was pinning her down and screaming at her. His words were loud and bouncing around in her head. She couldn't understand anything he was saying. It was garbled and nonsensical. She started fighting against him. His hands wrapped around her wrists squeezing to the point of fracture. That's when she snapped awake.

She was grateful she hadn't woken Elliot but he was pressed against her ass and like all men first thing in the morning, he was hard as a damn rock against her. She knew in her rational mind that Elliot would never, ever hurt her but the irrational part of her, the part that had been traumatized, sexually assaulted, couldn't separate the two. All she could feel was him against her and the anxiety building.

"Liv," he whispered against her ear "You're okay. It's okay." He wasn't completely awake but he could feel her body tense against his. "Tell me what you need." He wasn't sure if it was a nightmare or a panic attack or just her mind running wild. She was a notorious overthinker. He loosened his hold on her, moving slowly as to not startle her or make whatever was happening worse. She took a shaky breath trying to find the words she needed. She didn't want to upset him or make him feel guilty for something he had no control over. She didn't want him to stop holding her because she felt safe in his arms and she needed that more than anything right now.

"I'm okay," she started, whispering as she reached down for the hand that was loosely laying against her stomach and threaded her fingers with his. "I had a nightmare. I was confused when I woke. I am trying to seperate the things I'm feeling physically with the things my brain is telling me. I'm safe and I'm okay. I know this but…" she paused not sure how to continue. Thankfully, as his sleep addled brain woke completely, he understood the situation.

"Oh" was all he said as he pulled his lower half away from her. "I'm sorry Liv." He didn't sound disappointed or upset or even embarrassed. He simply rolled onto his back and pulled her around to her otherside so she was facing him. He gently moved her head to lay on his chest. Her face buried in his neck. He felt her body relax as the nervousness left her. She couldn't feel his erection against her and couldn't see it and it calmed her.

She raised her hand and covered her face completely. "I'm sorry El, it's so stupid. I know you would never in a million years…" He cut her off taking her hand from her face and holding it tight. "Liv, you don't have to apologize to me for how you feel. You aren't in control of your thoughts or you reactions. You know that it is completely normal after someone experiences something like you have. It doesn't matter who I am to you or how well you know me. It doesn't matter that you know I wouldn't hurt you. You woke from a nightmare and felt a male behind you with an erection and your mind responded trying to protect you from further trauma. It's normal. You don't apologize."

Of course he would understand. She nodded against his neck a small smile played on her lips. "Thank you, El" she said placing a light kiss on his skin. He placed a hand on her head, lightly threading his fingers in her hair, brushing through it. "Sleep Liv. We have a few more hours before we have to be up." She nodded again drifting off already as he ran his fingers through her hair over and over.

The extra hours of sleep past by much too fast. Before she knew it they were up and having coffee. She knew that today was going to just suck. She was going to have to face Frank. She knew that she wasn't going to be alone in this but it was still going to just fucking suck. Elliot had already showered and dressed. Well, sort of dressed. He was standing behind her in his dress slacks, his dress socks and nothing else. She had pulled her shirt up and around her covering her breasts with it while he worked on her back. He gently removed any bandages and checked each stitch carefully. Her back was covered in blacks and purples and it broke his heart.

"Okay, you're good to shower. I'll redress everything when you get out. Call if you need help with anything."

She nodded, standing and headed to the bathroom. She liked his bathroom. The apartment he rented had been a warehouse at some point and it still had that industrial feel to it still. He had a nice large shower with a rainfall head to it and she couldn't wait to get under it..She started the water and stripped down. She avoided the floor length mirror next to the bathroom sink and the one that hung over the sink as well. She had no desire to see what her body looked like right now. She felt every stitch, every bruise, the rug burn, cracked ribs, all of it. She felt it all but somehow in her mind if she looked at them, saw them reflected back at her, it would make it more real. She stepped into the shower and did her best to hide from reality and enjoy the hot water instead.

After a difficult shower Elliot rebandaged her back and she dressed. She could feel the bubbling fear in her gut. She really wasn't ready to see her husband, ex-husband, but she wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to her. She had managed to choke down some breakfast to ease El's concerns and to have something in her stomach for the pain medication. As they drove to the courthouse the anxiety ramped up and she was seriously concerned that everything was going to come back up. Elliot's hand suddenly held hers. He could feel the anxiety coming off her in waves. He needed her to calm down and focus so they could keep her ex in jail where he belonged until the official hearing. She squeezed his hand taking the comfort he offered.

When they arrived at the courthouse they walked side by side into the courtroom and Olivia paused as soon as they stepped through the doors. The entire 1-6 was sitting on the right side and almost all of Frank's unit were sitting on the left side. Every single one of Frank's friends turned to look at her. It didn't seem to matter that she was covered in cuts and bruises. They were glaring at her and started turning and whispering to each other. Elliot placed his hand on the small of her back. It was the reassurance she needed to move forward. He had her back, literally.

They walked to the front row and Cragen, Munch and Fin all stood up when she approached. They made room for her on the bench. She gave them a grateful smile and sat down to Cragen, Elliot next to her.

The side door opened and in walked Frank with two police officers flanking him. He was in prison orange and handcuffs and chains. The site of him brought panic but at the same time she smirked at the sight of him in cuffs and orange. He instantly found her and his eyes bore into hers. She felt Elliot take her hand and Don took her other. Normally this would be too much for her but right now she needed it and she was grateful that she didn't need to ask for it, they just knew. Frank was led to the defants table and since this was an arrangement he remained standing. The judge called order and the docket number was read and Frank's lawyer started right away.

"Detective Gallagher is a well respected office of his unit. He has a clean jacket. He is dedicated and has never had an issue or complaint. This is just a simple misunderstanding between a husband and wife and the law didn't need to get involved here. He has family and friends in the area plus the support of the detectives and his Capitan from his homicide unit. We are requesting at this time that he be ROR'd."

"The people on bail?" the judge asked

Casey Novack was representing the people in her case and she was grateful. She had only met her a handful of times but she knew that she was a tough prosecutor who fought for her wins and her victims.

"The people are requesting remand your honor. This was a violent domestic assault and an assault on a police officer. Detective Benson is a detecated, decorated detective who came home after spending hours with a young rape victim at the hospital only to have her husband of five years attack her and attempt to rape her. There is no history of domestic assault in their five year marriage. He is unpredictable and unstable and there is serious concern for Detective Benson's safety. This wasn't just a fight between husband and wife. This was a violent, horrific assault."

"I understand that this was a violent attack. I can see that just looking at Detective Benson that this was horrible for her. However, I'm granting bail at $250,000 cash or bond. Until then the defendant to Riker's in protective custody." The judge said and Olivia squeezed Elliot and Don's hands feeling panic overwhelm her. She knew that Frank would figure out a way to get that money. She was fucked.

"Your Honor," she heard Casey speak up "if that's the case we are requesting a protective order for Detective Benson."

"Agreed. Detective Gallagher you are to remain a minimum distance of 500 feet from Detective Benson at all times." The judge banged his gavel and closed the docket.

Elliot looked over and saw Frank turn to the four men in the row behind him. He nudged Olivia and she looked over also. She watched Frank make two quick motions with his cuffed hands and saw for detectives nod their heads. All five of them looked over to Olivia but her eyes were focused on Frank only. As the court officers pulled Frank from the courtroom he called out to her "Don't worry baby I'll be home soon" Olivia let go of Don't hand and turned into Elliot more. She gripped his shirt feeling the panic overwhelm her. She was trying to catch her breath but was struggling. Suddenly it felt like the world was fading, the edges of her vision darkening. And then she was moving. Her legs barely kept up with whoever was moving her. She was outside, she could feel the sun on her face. She was in Elliot's lap his voice in her ear. "Breath Liv, focus, inhale, exhale. That's in honey, inhale exhale." She felt herself calm down and she could breathe again. The world stopped fading.

"El," she whispered, "He's going to get out. He's gonna come for me. He's going to fucking kill me. He's going to destroy me. What if his friends come for me? What was that in there?" she could feel herself starting to panic again. Elliot gently grabbed her face and pulled it towards him. He rested his forehead against hers. "Liv, I'm not going to let him hurt you again. He's not going to get near you. It will be okay. You will be okay. I've got you Liv. I've got you." She nodded and pulled back just enough that she could meet his eyes. "El, take me home please." He smiled at her "You got it kid." He stood with her and helped her steady herself on her feet and they made their way home.


	6. A little bit of normal?

It had been several days since the courthouse and having to face her husband. Elliot had gone back to work the next day. They were always short staffed and with both her and Elliot out it was making things much worse. He was concerned, of course, about leaving her so soon after the arraignment but she was beyond insistent. The sooner they could return to normal the better. That same day she made herself walk to the corner bodega for coffee. There was coffee at his place but it wasn't the point. She was feeling a little stronger. Her pain was relatively well managed as long as she was careful with her ribs. Her facial bruises had started to fade to something she at least could cover with concealer. By day 4 the morning guy at the bodega and her were on a first name basis. Today, it was more than just coffee. She was going to try to cook something for dinner for her and Elliot tonight. She wasn't sure how well that was going to go but she wanted to thank him for taking care of her and putting up with her. She didn't need a lot, he had most of the basics, but milk, eggs, and butter were always on the list and she had noticed a bakery right across the street and wanted a fresh, hard crust bread for garlic bread. She was waiting in line at the bakery when her phone started ringing. She reached into her pocket pulling out her phone, she didn't bother to check the ID but answered in her normal "Benson"

There wasn't any response but she could hear someone breathing on the other line.

"Hello?" she questioned and when there wasn't any additional response besides the heavy breathing. Shaking her head she hung up. She finally made it to the front and picked her order up. On her way back to the apartment her phone rang again. Answering she heard nothing but breathing and she hung up again. She pulled the phone numbers up. They were both different. She didn't think much of it but after she got back to Elliot's place and her phone rang again with a different number and the same result she called El. He asked her if she wanted him to come home and after insisting she was fine she passed the three numbers along to him to have TARU look them up. He promised he would be home by five and he made her promise to keep her gun close, keep the door locked, stay inside and not to answer the phone to any more unknown numbers. She was more than okay with that because the additional trip to the bakery had her ribs aching and all she wanted to do was shower, medicate and have a nap.

Forty-five minutes into her nap she could hear her phone ringing. Barely awake and under the influence of her pain medication she answered "Benson"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby did I wake you?" Frank's voice chuckled on the other end of the line. She was instantly alert. She pulled the phone from her ear and once again didn't recognize the number. It wasn't from Rikers or the call would have asked if she accepted the charges when she answered. He must be using someone's phone again.

"What the fuck do you want?" she bit out at him. She felt a wave of anxiety and anger wash over her at the sound of his voice.

"I was just calling to check on my girl. You had a rough day at the courthouse, what with the panic attack and all. Probably from trying to figure out how you were going to get the money to post my bail. "

This time it was her chuckling that traveled across the line "Yeah, right Frank, that's totally what it was. Where oh where am I going to come up with the money to post my abusive, soon to be, ex-husbands bail? Has your lawyer asked for a 1040 hearing because you are clearly insane you prick."

"Watch your mouth Olivia. I may be locked up but I won't stay that way. You and I both know that Elliot can't protect you forever. You can forget about the ex husband part also. I'm not signing the papers and I'm not letting you go." Frank's voice became nothing more than a low growl that sent shivers over her skin. She had to stay strong. The anxiety attack in front of his squad was embarrassing enough. She couldn't give him anymore ammunition against her.

"I don't have to have you sign Frank. I can divorce you anyway. If you actually paid attention to the laws over the last five years you would know that a victim of domestic violence can request a divorce in front of a judge and have it be granted without the second party's consent if evidence of domestic assault is evident. The medical records from the hospital. The statements from our neighbors and Elliot are all I need. I have a hearing scheduled in a week and you and I are legally over. As soon as that's the case all your shit is out of the apartment and I'm placing it on the market. Good thing it's in my name only! You are going to be homeless, wifeless and rotting in jail for this you fucking bastard!" Her Badass Benson persona was in full swing and she was very proud of herself for it. This man was not going to break her.

"I would consider things very carefully, Olivia. If you go through with any of what you just said I will make your life a living hell. You will regret it, every second, for the rest of your life whether I'm behind bars or not. I promise you that." She barked out a laugh, "I already regret every second of my life with you Frank, every promise you made you have already broken to me. I'm sure this one will be no different. Now, I don't know who you have helping you on the inside but I PROMISE you it's going to stop. Today!" She said hanging up the phone. She sat there with the phone in her hand just staring at it. Had that really just happened? She started shaking as the reality of everything hit. She got up and went to the bathroom. If reality was going to hit she was going to let it hit hard. She stood in front of the full length mirror and stripped naked. Tears welled in her eyes instantly but she fought them. She ran her fingers over every mark she could reach that Frank had left on her. Fuck him. Fuck every moment of their life together. Fuck every word he ever spoke to her. Fuck his professions of love, his wants, his desires, his demands. Her husband did this to her. The man that promised to love her forever and always. "Bastard" She bit out at her reflection. Feeling disgusting she desperately wanted to shower but without El here to change her bandages she wasn't able to. She walked naked into the bedroom and pulled a t-shirt from his drawer. The smell of him still lingered in his clothes and she needed that right now. She pulled a pair of her leggings on and made her way back into the living room. She had some calls to make.

Just a little after 5pm the front door of the apartment opened and Elliot announced his arrival. Liv was in the kitchen finishing up dinner. A simple fettuccine alfredo, salad and garlic bread. "Liv, it smells amazing in here!" He announced coming up behind her as she mixed the pasta with the sauce. "Thanks, El" she said "Hey!" she yelled out as he pushed against her more to stick his finger into the pasta, his arm crossed over her body as he grabbed the large spoon in her hand and pulled it and her hand to his mouth. After his sample he let her hand go. "Damn, that's good! I didn't know you could cook." He said before kissing the back of her head and moving away. She laughed at him "I can, I just don't often. Who has time with our schedule?" She heard him laugh from the bedroom. A few minutes later he came back down the hall changed into sweats and a NYPD t-shirt. He helped dish everything out on their plates and gather drinks. Soon they were seated on his couch with an old black and white playing quietly in the background. Elliot filled her in on the few cases they had a work right now taking her suggestions of things to check out as she made them.

When dinner was over and everything was cleaned up and put away they returned to the couch. El with a beer and Liv with a glass of red wine. It was the first drink she had had since this whole mess started. She enjoyed the warmth that filled her, the flush to her cheeks. She didn't indulge often but when she did a glass or two of her favorite red, a tumbler of scotch or a few beers but never more than that. She didn't want to turn into her mom. Her and Elliot actually made a promise to each other that they wouldn't let each other turn into their nightmares. For her it was her drunk, abusive mother, for him it was his violent, abusive, whoring father.

"What's the word on Frank?" she asked. Elliot sat back and stretched out. His arm came up behind her and started to rub her shoulder. "Frank's guards have been switched out with guys we know and trust. His room has been turned upside-down, no phone.. He's under 23 hour solidary with 1 hour free time but he's closely watched. We are keeping an eye on any of his visitors, see if any of his boys show up. He apparently wasn't very happy about our changes," Liv chuckled quietly, a half smirk appeared on her face. "Good, it probably shouldn't make me happy to hear about his suffering but it does. I have two days until the divorce hearing and I am done with his ass until the trial."

"You ready for that? Is he going to be there?" Elliot asked. Olivia nodded her head "I think I am. I mean it really shouldn't be an issue. I don't think he will be there. According to the phone call I got from him today he's not on board with the whole divorce thing. He still thinks the law is on his side and that I'm going to change my mind about the damn thing." Elliot shook his head laughing, "He really doesn't know you at all. Once Olivia has made her mind up there is no changing it. You are one of the most bullheaded people I know." Liv snorted and smacked his arm. "Pot calling kettle here El." He laughed again because he knew she was right. She stretched gently, mindful of her ribs, yawning. She suddenly felt exhausted thoughts of Frank and the divorce proceeding and the future trial overwhelming her.

El reached for the glass in her hand, taking it, along with this empty beer and made his way into the kitchen. "Come on woman," he said back by her side and helped her stand, "let's get to bed." She nodded, another yawn escaping her. The two of them made their way down the hallway and to his room. Wrapped in his arms again for the night, all the shit from the day melted away. When she moved out, when this was all over, leaving the warmth and support of Elliot's arms was going to be the hardest part. As much as she hated to admit weakness, and depending on someone to make her feel safe, to her, was a huge weakness, she found herself craving this moment. The moment he pulled her into his arms, her head on his chest, his heartbeat in her ear as she drifted off to sleep. She found herself thinking before sleep took her for the night that she could spend the rest of her life in the arms of this man.


End file.
